The Only Exception
by zzzooe
Summary: /"And oh I don't think I ever meant to fall in love with you. But I did – and that's what really scared me. You, you of all damn people – Draco bloody Malfoy. You were the only exception."/ DMHG iPod Challenge.


**I don't own Harry Potter, I never will. **

**This only shows that I have too many Justin Bieber songs on my iPod.  
**

* * *

**The Only Exception – Paramore.**

I have devoted my life to books and facts – things that have always been real. I always stood by the facts; I always knew that they could be proved and you can't lie about things that have evidence to back them up.

But then I met you, and everything fell apart.

I felt something different than just hatred towards you – though Harry and Ron felt just pure anger and annoyance. Maybe it was the interesting conversations we had once in every while, that left me fuming – and smiling. It was a hard balance to keep, but we made it work.

And _oh_ I don't think I ever meant to fall in love with you. But I did – and that's what really scared me. You, you of all damn people – Draco bloody Malfoy. You were the only exception.

You turned my world upside down and left me hanging. Who were you to disrupt my flow? Why, after all these usual years did I actually fall in love with you, going for my heart instead of my head? Gut instead of logic and reasoning.

What made you so _damn_ special? You never treated me like anything of worth. You never would. Was it even worth it?

But I realized, every time I looked into your eyes and smiled – that it always would be.

* * *

**One – Glee Cast.**

One was always the recurring number in my life.

There was only one child in my family – that was me. I was always the only one playing at the Manor, the one child who had to carry on the line. It all came down to me.

There was only ever one dream that I wanted to have when I was younger – to take my fathers place when he passed, and follow on the Malfoy legacy with the Dark Lord – to have that mark on my arm.

There was only ever one thing that I wanted to do in my spare time, to feel the chilling wind in my hair and the space that separated me from everyone else and the ground even, that thrill I felt when I looked down at the spinning scenery – to fly.

And you were the only one person who ever really stole my heart. Your hair was bushy, your muddy brown eyes just like your muddy ancestry. The only person my parents would never have wanted to follow on the line.

And the only one time that I ever defied them.

* * *

**Never say never – Justin Bieber.**

I never though that you would be that guy who would sweep me off my feet, let alone be the one that I wanted to spend my life with.

You were the least expected – always the one who hung in the background, if you even made an appearance! I had never given you a second thought, apart from the anger filled arguments we had always had back in our early years at Hogwarts. It was nothing really – I just never expected _you._

But you always seem to surprise me – don't you? First you came to my doorstep with a bunch of flowers and asked me on a date – to a Muggle restaurant none the less. You had certainly changed hadn't you?

Then it became more than just getting over the past, we were trying to get past all the feelings that were so knew to both of us – this was what real love felt like.

Then you married me and we live happily ever after.

I wouldn't have expected it – but as they say: Never say never!

* * *

**Stuck in the moment – Justin Bieber.**

It was impossible, what we were. Caught in the middle of a war and the sides to choose – dark or light – right or wrong?

We knew that it wouldn't work, but we were just trying to save each other from the fate of loneliness, from the fact that there would be no one else but each other for company – because what we were doing was so, _so _wrong.

I know that we were desperate and clingy, but as every day passed we dug ourselves deeper holes and we found it harder and harder to get out of the tangle webs of lies we had spun. Everything was falling apart around us and there was no one we could trust but each other.

But you told me that you didn't want to give _us_ up for something unknown – facing our fate alone and unguarded. It was a hard war and we didn't know what we faced.

And when they came for us, we never let go of each other, we kept holding on. I'm sorry, I am.

I miss you Draco.

* * *

**That should be me – Justin Bieber.**

I saw you with him, and it hurt. We knew that what we had was clandestine and impossible, but that didn't mean that I wanted to give it up. You held his hand and it was as if you had taken my heart and ripped it in two, stomping on it for good measure. It really did hurt.

* * *

When Ron talked to me; I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I could do to say no to him – and yet I wanted _you_. I have always wanted you, and when I knew that you wanted me too, it really made me smile and feel whole.

But I couldn't say no without arousing suspicion, and I am so sorry. When you first saw us, I saw the look on your face. You felt broken and alone, as if your heart had been ripped in too. I could almost feel it.

Then I tried to apologize, but that never worked. I did mean it; I know that and so do you. What we had was clandestine and impossible, but it didn't matter.

But maybe sorry just wasn't enough for you.

* * *

**Kiss and tell – Justin Bieber.**

You looked so amazing – like you were an angel or a dream.

But you weren't and you were on the arm of that buffoon Krum. Since when did you take onto boys, Hermione? I thought that I was always going to have the luxury of picking you when I wanted. I guess I was wrong.

When I saw you after the ball, you were crying on the stairs. I didn't need to second guess that it had something to do with Potter and Weasel; it had their handiwork written all over it.

I wanted to do something, and when I helped you up I could've said something reassuring or helped you. I didn't do anything of the sort.

I kissed you.

And you kissed me back in the softest, surest way. You were like nothing I had ever known of. It was so amazing, but it was only for one night – was knew that.

But can you keep our secret?

* * *

**Total Eclipse of the heart – Glee Cast.**

I was so lonely, it wasn't fair. Harry had Ginny and Ron had Lavender – they were all off in their couple-y world and they never spared a thought for lonely 'ol Hermione. She would just be fine in the company of her books wouldn't she? Sure.

And then Draco Malfoy was in the library – at my seat none the less. What was he doing?

I sat down next to him and he barely spared a glance for him. I hauled out my Arithmancy homework and got to work, not even nothing the strange glances we received from the other patrons of the library.

"Hey Granger, can you help with these runes?"

When you asked me, I was shocked. But without hesitation I turned and helped you translating them, and when our hands brushed I felt that spark too.

Sure, Harry has Ginny and Ron has Lavender, but it doesn't really matter anymore. They can do whatever they want! Because I have Draco Malfoy – and it's perfect.

I don't know what happened, but it did. An eclipse of the heart, I suppose.

_Turn around bright eyes._

_

* * *

_

**All fall down – One Republic.**

It was raining on the dull and dreary Monday, and when I opened the front door I opened up my umbrella and took to the street, my boots clacking on the sidewalk. Sure, it was terrible weather – but it didn't matter.

Work was average, the long hours of magical creatures dragging on and my pulse thudding behind my ears. Nothing special, no more ordinary than the next day. The rain still pelted down on the windows and that was that.

Dinner at home by myself, it bored me. I decided for a change to walk down to the local bar and maybe nurse a brandy or two, mulling over my life and how dreary and repetitive it was.

And you were there, blond hair limp and without gel, my eyes widening.

I took a seat next to you and ordered my drink, wondering what the hell you were doing there.

"Oh Granger, how nice to see you," you slurred.

I laughed and shook my head at you slowly. How puzzling – Draco Malfoy drunk at a bar.

"Nice to see you too Malfoy."

* * *

**Hello – Glee Cast.**

I had always pictured my wedding scene differently. Sometimes it was a ginger haired groom waiting for me, my balding haired father taking my down the isle with my ivory white dress.

I never wondered if it would be someone different, I had always thought it set in stone. I had imagined him kissing me softly and smiling goofily like he always had.

But your smile was so much better and your kiss ignited something inside me, which he never had.

I could imagine a beach wedding, the sunlight on your hair and the waves gently lapping behind us. You would place a small, encrusted silver ring on my finger.

But your hair was platinum blond and your hands were rougher – but it was nice. Our wedding was at the Manor and it was extravagant, but I didn't mind.

I had never imagined it, but it was perfect.

* * *

**Well, who liked? I needed something to kick start my writing, I'm a bit slow ATM.**

**Go on, flame me. I dare you! (:  
**


End file.
